User blog:Xennar/Goliath tank with small casualty
Hello and welcome to another blog post about fighting a megaboss with little to no casualty. Unfortunately, I have not been able to come up with a strategy to fight this boom box with a smaller army or non-nanopod army. However do not fret! as freezing debuffs don't work on this thing, element troopers is not required! (Not sure how that is a good news but let's carry on.) Begining with the following units listed below is the units that I have tried to used. (Extra note: I highly doubt non-nano players will be able to perform this unscattered.) Required units: *Mech Trooper (Ranked 7 or higher) -Never a dull moment with him on your side. x2 *Weapon Technician (Ranked 1 or higher) -That's one tough grandpa. x1 *Mega tank (Ranked 5 or higher) -No comment. x2/3 '''OR '''heavier tank (Ranked 6) *Radio Technician (Ranked 5 or higher) -On the phone in combat. x1 *Veteran (Ranked 5 or higher) -I hope you're paying him enough. (I recommend him as a bait.) x1 *Ancient Sentry (Ranked 7 or higher) -The iron marble of doom. (Optional for stun) *Wandering Samurai (Ranked 5 or higher)- Another bait. Also the veteran's best friend. *Wild boar (Ranked 7 or more) -The incendary rounds will do well for this boss as well. Any other strong plane that can tank 2-3 hits. (Ranked 6 or higher) -Bait to prevent Wild Boar from crash landing during the first few turns. Now comes the image that will show you how I placed my units. As usual, feel free to replace the melee fragment and the phalanx tank below with a mega tank. Placing a veteran in the front row is not recommended as they'd be pumped in full of lead in no time. Next up, Here's battle strategy #1: Use the old man to shoot the orange bottle at left tank and follow up by the mech trooper's stinger missiles to destroy it within 3 turns. (Note: This strategy relys somewhat on luck, but the chances of destroying the missile box within 3 turn does not fall below 70% unless again, you are the monarch of bad luck.) Next, use the mech trooper's power crush to strike down the main body. During the 2 turns where the goliath is supressed by the crushing attacks, it has a chance of using the 4 cannons and has a 60% of missing it's target if it tries to shoot samurai or veteran, OR a 60% chance of a greyed damage towards tanks. (takes about 80 damage or less. -needs clarifications.) Up next will be the wild boar's turn to take a gamble and try to score criticals and repeat the crushing ceremoney til the radio tech gets to attack just like the ancient sentinel. (Extra note: The sentry is there for stuns to buy the planes some time.) Battle strategy #1 casualty count: *100% chance of losing the radio tech, weapon technician. *80% chance of losing the radio tech, weapon technician, a plane and/or a tank. *50% chance of losing the radio tech, weapon technician, a plane and/or a tank or two and a mech trooper and/or a veteran or samurai. *35% chance of losing the radio tech, weapon technician, a plane and/or a tank or two and both your mech troopers. (This amount of loss is quite rare.) 5% chance of your army taking a vacation at the hospital. (Sadly I was in this 5% once, so don't feel bad if you are too.) (Extra note: The radio tech has a chance of lower than 1% of surviving the fight.) Battle Strategy #2: The second strategy is basicly the same as the first, except without the weapon technician and some of the nanopod units. Just spam the main body til it passes away. Battle Strategy #2 casualty count: *100% chance of losing the radio tech, 1 plane. *80% chance of losing the radio tech, both planes, 1/2 veteran/samurai, 1+ tank. *50% chance of losing the radio tech, both planes, 1/2 veteran/samurai, 2+ tank. *20% chance of biting the dust. (I have tried using non-nanopod army and it didn't turn out that well.) With all that, I thank everyone who spent their time reading this blog post and I apologise if it looked like a mess but I gureentee you all that these strategy will work. As always, this battle has been done without the use of nanopods for healing. If any of you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments below. Thank you all again. Category:Blog posts